Be my escape
by KeanArt
Summary: School just started and Roxas somehow maneges to sprain his music teachers wrist, get on the bad side of the school bully,and get chased down by boys and girls alike. and it doesn't help that his mom is back from rehab. again.


**a/n:**okay. so this is my first shot at wrighting...well, anything. sorry if it sucks but if you like it please tell me so i know if i should keep going or throw it away.

* * *

The date: August 25, 2008, the day that marked the end of summer vacation. No more hanging around with friends, getting away with as much as possible, staying up late and sleeping in, parties, or visiting family for weeks at a time. Back to rules, schedules, text books, homework, and acting like a robot.

This was the day that everything was going to change, for better or for worse. As they say, there is no escaping fate.

Chapter One

Roxas awoke to the blaring beeping of his cell phone, at God know what hour. Heavy with sleep he reached his arm out from under the nice warm blanket, into the cold morning air for his phone. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Sora, his hyperactive cousin. Groaning he answered, "**What**, in Gods name, do you want, Sora?" on the other end he heard a static-like noise that he recognized as the buzz of a group of people talking all at once. Then he heard his cousin sighing. _"You forgot, didn't you?"_ Roxas was confused. What could he have possibly forgotten? Sora's sigh was once again heard from the phone. _"Today is the first day of school, Roxas. I told you to be ready for it two days ago." _Oh shit. _"School is going to start in fifteen minutes. Your first class today is music, lucky you. You're going to have to find out the rest of your classes on your own. I got to go now. Good luck and see you later!"_

He forgot. **HE** _forgot_. How could he forget? And how can _Sora_, of all people, be the one to remember?! Jumping up from his bed he ran to the bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Sora chuckled. "He forgot?" he looked up at Riku smiled and nodded vigorously. "Sometimes I wonder what that boy would do without me." Riku gave a small smile and turned. "Come on. Lets go find the others." Sora bounced off after Riku happily.

* * *

Racing down the hallway, he made his way into the kitchen, where his older brother, Cloud, would be sitting. When Roxas stampeded in, Cloud looked up somewhat surprised. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Roxas, at the moment, was raiding the fridge for all its worth, witch wasn't all that much. He looked back to Cloud for a brief second and said "school" before turning back around to grab some grapes. Closing the fridge he sat down at the table, across from Cloud. His brother only mumbled an "oh." Before looking back to his mystery novel, from the looks of it, he was almost done. "You need to go to the store today." Cloud nodded once to his brother to say he would.

Staring at his older brother briefly, he wondered if he should ask for a ride. Yes it would be helpful and save him some time, but he was scared to death of riding a motorcycle. Especially if his brother was driving, He was like a speeding **maniac**!

Cloud seemed to notice his brother's hesitation so he decided to ask for him. "Do you need a ride?" Roxas tensed then hesitated before slowly nodding. Cloud secretly smirked behind his book. He knew how scared of his bike his brother was. Putting the book down, Cloud stood. "Let's go."

Three short minutes later Roxas was quickly sliding of the back off the bike and trying to look as neutral as possible. "T-thanks for the ride, Cloud." Cloud nodded to him then sped off. Roxas looked to his watch and sighed. He had five minutes to spare. Hopefully this day would turn out good. Turning, he ran into the building.

After running down the hall for about a minute or two, he stopped, realizing he had _no_ idea where music class was. He turned around to start running to the office when he bumped into someone, making all the paper the other person was holding fall to the floor. Bending down to help pick them up, he mumbled out an apology.

"That is quite alright, Mr. Strife. I sense that you are lost. Can I assist you in any way?" looking up Roxas saw that the person he ran into was his old history teacher, Mr. Saix. He was now the vice principle. Standing up and handing the papers over, he answered "Uh, yes. I am kind of lost. Could you tell me where the music room is?" Mr. Saix looked at Roxas for a brief moment before saying "aw, yes. The music room, you are a music student aren't you? That would be located downstairs to the left, on the opposite wall from the stairs. Room eight."

Mr. Saix always _did_ have a habit of elaborating on things more than necessary. "I was just on my way down there to deliver the course syllabus. The new scatter brain of a teacher forgot to grab them on the way out of Mr. Xemnas' office. Could you do me the favor of taking them down?" Roxas zoned back in to hear the last bit of what he was saying "Uh, yeah! Sure! No sweat." Mr. Saix raised an eyebrow to his reaction and handed the papers over. "Thank you, Mr. Strife. Have a nice day." With that said he turned and walked away.

Roxas shivered once Mr. Saix was out of sight. He always gave off a strange vibe when he was around. Remembering the time, Roxas turned and ran to the stairwell. Once on the right floor, he saw room eight's door starting to close. Running once again, he yanked the door open, only to find the teacher still had a tight grip on the door, therefore causing the teacher to lunge forward, slamming right into Roxas and knocking them to the floor.

When Roxas opened his eyes, having closed during impact, all he saw was black. It didn't take long for him to realize his face was pressed into the teacher's chest. **God** he hoped it wasn't a girl. He then heard a low painful groan somewhere above his head. Then he noticed that his head wasn't in pain. Making a move to push the teacher off of him, he realized the teacher's arm was wrapped tightly around his head. When the teacher let go and slowly got up he saw _red_. Shockingly **bright** **red**…There was no way anyone's hair could be that _red_ **naturally**!


End file.
